Rituals
Ritual Magic Rituals are powerful spells that combine Arcane ingredients, chanting, meditation and lengthy rites. In almost all respects rituals act just like Arcane Magic spells but they often have powerful long lasting effects. Rituals have many of the same parameters as Arcane spells and they increase in level in the exact same manner. Rituals are performed in a single four hour block. Some rare and powerful rituals can be performed repeatedly to create different effects, but mystic points are subtracted each time and mystic checks are also tallied each time. Casting such potent Spells has a price that is greater than that of your average Spell. Aside from a large amount of Mystic Points, Mystic Materials and in some cases other special ingredients are required for the casting of Rituals. Abilities and Spells that only target Arcane Magic have no affect on Ritual magic. Not every mage can cast every ritual. Some Mage specialties excel at casting Rituals while others prefer a more immediate approach to spell casting. Each ritual has a parameter labeled “Casters”. This parameter describes what Specialists have the ability to cast the Ritual. Rituals are subject to the same level caps as other spells. Just like Arcane Magic, Rituals add to the mages Mystic Potential increasing his Mystic Points by 1 each time a new level is gained. RITUALS Casting Circles Ritual casters can combine their efforts to achieve more powerful results. To do this requires multiple casters that know the same Ritual. One casters is designated as the 'Controller'. The Controller guides the circle and determines the results of the Ritual. Aside from the Controller there can be up to 4 other casters in the Casting Circle. The other casters are called the Supporters and they also cast the Ritual at the same time as the Controller. Each Supporter provides a bonus to the Level of the Controller's Ritual of 1 @ Levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 that the Supporter casts the Ritual at. The maximum combined bonus Levels that a Ritual can receive is 4. Each participant in the Casting Circle must contribute Mystic Points to the casting of the Ritual. The Controller spends the normal amount of Mystic Points that they would spend to cast the Ritual at its unmodified Level. The Supporters spend only the amount of Mystic Points that account for the bonus Levels. For example a Controller casts a Level 10 Nether Space for 50 Mystic points (5/Level). He has one Supporter who casts Nether Space at Level 7 which provides 3 bonus Levels. The Supporter only has to pay 15 Mystic Points for the 3 Bonus Levels he provides. The Material Cost for the Ritual is the normal cost for a Ritual at the Modified Level. Both the Controller and the Supporter(s) get checks for casting the Ritual. In the above example The final cost would be 1 300 chips worth of Mystic Materials (100/Level), the Controller would get 10 Mystic Checks and the Supporter would get 7. Category:Rituals Category:Magic Category:Spells